


The dying star

by Swallow (Wanderingfox)



Series: Reign of stars [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Action/Adventure, Adventure & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, M/M, Mentions of Slavery, Past Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-04 13:37:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14594196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wanderingfox/pseuds/Swallow
Summary: Prince Keith fled from the galra main fleet to avoid a marriage to Princess Allura. Together with his boyfriend Lance and his friend Hunk they were suppose to follow his cousin's prince Lotor's plan to safely get to Lance's human fleet. However, something must have gone wrong on Lotor's end of the plan.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to 'Starlight'. Ratings may go up, warnings, tags and characters may be added. This could be a long story since I've got a lot things planned. Posts will be irregular. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Lotor had betrayed them.

That was as clear as day to Lance while they were being chased by galra spacejets, their withering space ship only barely swift enough to avoid the destructive pink laser beams. In hindsight it wasn't a good idea to trust the crown prince and board the hub they had been expected at.

The welcoming party hadn't been very welcome. As soon as they had registered the passengers it was all 'shoot, shoot until you hit one'. They didn't hit one, thankfully. Though not for lack of trying when they were running like crazy back to their ship. Roseanna, the ship, Lance gave it a name.

“I told you, I told you! Didn't I tell you guys?”

“Yes.” Keith hissed from behind the pilot seat.

Lance was next to him, shooting back at the galra as best as he could but they basically had a cannon at the rear end of the ship, and despite powerful, it was really slow. “Not helping, Hunk.”

“You wanted to support your new boyfriend. 'Oh, it doesn't matter anymore.' You said. I told you it mattered!”

“I got it. You told us. Now shut up Hunk, I'm trying to shoot galra with this dinosaur's farts!”

“Uhhh, maybe, maybe if I could lessen the impact of the blasts.. it'll gain momentum?” Hunk thought out loud, deserting the blaming game.

“Oh, yes, please!” Lance eagerly shouted.

Keith's forehead was lithered with tiny little sweat beads, his body tense in his seat, hands attached to the steering wheel as he did everything he could to avoid being hit. “Anything you can do Hunk. We can't out run them, we have to destroy them.”

Lance nodded. Admitting to himself that Keith was possibly the best pilot ever. “There are only three left. We can do this.”

The universe granted them a little luck as they entered a realm with scattered asteroids. One of the galra got distracted by a large rock, and tried to avoid a second one. Lance figured he would jerk towards the right when a third astroid neared him, and aimed at the spot. The galra moved as he had predicted, Roseanna's blast destroying him with a dramatic explosion. He cheered. “Only two left! We got this, Keith.”

A ghost of a smile tinted Keith's lips, his body still rigid and focused.

“We're a really good team aren't we, Keith?”

Before his boyfriend could react, Hunk yelled. “No flirting when we're being chased by galra! We're at the verge of death!”

“That sounds like a perfect time to flirt!” Lance beamed, ignoring his raised heart beat and the increased sweatiness of his hands.

Keith chuckled.

“Stop distracting the pilot!” His best friend chastised, from the back where he was messing with Roseanna's system. “Ok. I think I got this. Lance, try to take them out as quick as you can. If I'm right our weapon should be faster now, they won't expect it. Take them by surprise!”

“Roger that, buddy!”

He aimed, shot once, shot twice before the first one hit. The pilot never saw the first coming, the second galra seemed confused as his partner got wrecked, the second blast heading his way, he avoided it- “Shit!”, but crashed into an astroid by an uncontrolled sway of his jet. “I can't believe it!”

Lady luck was on their side today.

All three of them cheered before screaming out their lungs when an astroid hit the back of their ship. It catapult them to right, Keith's skills as a pilot saved them from the same faith as the last galra fighter when he narrowly avoided a large rock that would have crashed through their front side. They all sighed of relieve.

And Lance was sure lady luck was toying with them.

“I think our weapon is damaged.” Keith explained the error code displaying on the screen above Roseanna's dashboard. “We can't get discovered again. We won't be able to get away without a weapon, we barely got away with one.”

“We need to get to Sun Rise as soon as possible.” Hunk stood between their pilot seats, he was sweaty and out of breath just like them.

“But what if we got a tail? I won't lead them to our families!”

“We need to get their first, Lance, before they dive into our history and discover we have families. Even if we're being followed, once we get there we can cloak Sun Rise.”

Keith looked from one to the other. “Why didn't they cloak the fleet last time they got in contact with the galra?”

“They took us by surprise.” Lance answered. “Nothing ever happened to Sun Rise, the look outs were bored to death as always and then they were just suddenly there. Sneaked up on us. It was too late to hide.”

“Oh.” Keith frowned. “Oww! L-lance!”

Lance had just thrown himself on Keith's lap. “You looked so hot piloting just now.” He stroked his boyfriend's arms as the other man's face turned red as a cherry, then reached forward for a kiss.

“Gross..” Hunk sighed, sitting down in the co-pilot seat next to them. “I guess since you're both busy.. I'll set course to Sun Rise.” Roseanna beeped happily as Hunk dialed the coordinates.

“I didn't know you could screech like a banshee, Keith.” Lance pulled away from the kiss, looking amused.

The black haired prince looked like a mess, with hair flown in different directions, red, sweaty face and swollen lips. “I do not screech...”

“Yeah, you do! When that astroid hit us you screamed like a maid. Right, Hunk?”

The broad man gave him a look. “I wouldn't know.. I couldn't hear anything over your high pitched screams. I might actually have ear damage.”

Keith laughed loudly.

“Some best friend you are!” Lance looked red.

After a minute of sobering up, and faded adrenaline, everyone felt silent, most likely going over the situation they found themselves in.

“We'll be at Sun Rise within a day. Do you know if they can tap into the galra communications system? I need to find out what happened there.” Keith relaxed in his chair, the heavy weight of Lance still on his lap.

“I think they could, maybe. Question is will they?” Hunk answered, doubtfully. “I'm not sure they'll be a lot of help unless.. we've got a different president and captain now? It's been two years, so that could be possible.”

“Hey,” Lance twirled a finger into the prince's long black hair, “what do you mean find out what happened? Lotor didn't do what he'd promised, he totally turned on us.”

“No.” Keith looked him into his eyes, “they weren't prepared for us. If they were they would have let us in and then capture us. Which means Lotor never got to pull through with his plan. Something happened.”

“I really hate to admit it... but that does make sense.” Hunk said reluctantly, “they could have totally got us back there. But that still doesn't mean I trust Lotor! Obviously if he had done what he was suppose too, none of that would have happened.”

“He's not almighty!” Keith came to his cousin's defence. “He might think he is but he's not. He could have gotten into trouble.”

“Alright! Let's stop thinking about stuff we can't change.” Lance ruffled ebony locks. “Once we're back home we'll get to the bottom of this. Even if we won't get official help. Hunk and I, we know a girl, who's really good at breaking into systems.”

Lance smirked at Hunk, who in return grinned broadly.

“Pidge.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at Sun Rise.

After their near escape from death Hunk decided to pilot, giving Keith a well deserved rest and some time alone with his lover. Keith and Lance had gone to their bedroom. It was a small room with most space taken up by the bed, which was barely large enough for the both of them, the rest of the room was cluttered with Lance's bags and suitcases, leaving only the way to the door free. The air was cool, ventilator humming with an occasional purring sound. Old, but working.

They only had a small light turned on from Keith's nightstand, the room was cloaked in darkness with only the edges of a chair and Lance's bags showing, but he could see his boyfriend's face lying next to him. He had always thought he looked ethereal illuminated by warm yellow light, his tanned skin practically glowing. He had his eyes closed, his long dark lashes dispayed, looking like little fans from where Keith sat looking down on him, his back against headboard of the bed.

“Hey.” He nudged Lance softly, knowing he wasn't asleep. “Are you alright?”

“Fine.”

“You've been awfully quiet.”

“Can't a man be quiet?”

“Depens on the man. You're not the quiet man type.”

Lance snorted, blue eyes peeking up at him through thick lashes. “Does that mean you think I'm loud?”

“I don't think you're loud, that would be subjective, you being loud is an observation, a fact.”

Lance frowned, and Keith could tell he was trying to figure out whether he felt insulted or not. “Hey...”

“What's going on?”

He sighed, looking away from Keith down over his own body. “I'll be home soon, and I don't know... I don't know how my family will react.”

“Hmm. Happy, maybe?” He raised his eyebrows, slightly amused. After everything he had been told about Lance's family, from both Lance and Hunk, he couldn't imagine them not being happy at the sight of him.

Lance swallowed. A solemn look across his face, a flicker of doubt in his eyes. “Or ashamed.”

“You've got nothing to be ashamed off.” Keith frowned in confusion, not understanding how Lance could come to a conclusion like that.

“I know I don't.” Lance said too quickly. “But they won't understand. They'll act as if something tragic has happened to me, which hasn't, I've just been doing my job. I even saved up quite some vash, they could really use it, you know. Maybe move to a bigger apartment.”

He still didn't understand his boyfriends point of view. Lance had told him about being ripped away from his family and forced to go with the galra, yet at the same time he always made it sound like he had chosen to go with them. It occurred to him that in a way he had, he'd chosen to let them take him instead of his sister, still there wasn't much freedom in such a decision.

“You can't control how they feel, but... just talk to them.” Keith hoped Lance would at least open up to his family, maybe a boyfriend wasn't the right person to talk to about how it was like being a prostitute on galra ships. Not that Keith would ever look down on Lance for it, it was the opposite, he admired him. “Besides I don't think they will be ashamed, they'll be amazed to see how strong you are.”

“You think I'm strong?” He looked up at him with wondering blue eyes.

“Are you kidding? You saved your sister, survived the galra with a smile, and broke into the emperor's suite to try and find me. You're the strongest.”

Lance laughed, him laughing was a moment of awe for Keith, how could someone so broken, and insecure also laugh like an innocent child, as if he had no care in the world? “Despite being the strongest, which I must agree is quite a befitting title for me... I'm still nervous to see them again.”

The galra prince took his lover's hand in his own and squeezed it. “I'll be there with you and I'm meeting the parents, I'm double nervous.”

“They'll love you.” Lance mused, his mood had lifted to his boyfriend's relief. A sad Lance was like the twilight, or official resting days, peaceful yet eerie.

“I hope so.” Was all Keith could say before Hunk shouted.

“We're there! We've arrived!”

Both Lance and Keith jumped up and ran to the door, passing the parlor and into the open doors of the pilot's cabin.

“I-I can't believe it.” Hunk had tears in his eyes. “That's Sun Rise.”

Dawning on them was an immense array of ships. Some were interlocked, wired into eachother like fried sweet dough that got too close during frying, while other ships of many sizes flew close to the core of interlocked ships, with a stray ship here and there behind or above the fleet. The shapes of the vessels varied, some were stretch long horizontal with rounded edges, others were build like towers, and he could see tiny cruisers going back and forth between such towers. There were a million squares of light, windows Keith assumed, as well as flickering little lights which must have some sort of purpose to how the fleet functioned.

The galra prince had never seen anything like it, Sun rise was like an extremely large, flying space city, a beacon of light in a dark universe. No wonder they had been caught so easily by the Galra.

“I never thought I'd see it again.” Lance had gathered his own tears, though kept them from falling as he squeezed his best friends shoulders.

Lights flickered within the cabin now. “A transmission.” Keith recognized, and bend down to swipe a little handle to admit it.

“Sun Rise.” A foreign voice crackled. “We are a fleet of the human species. We are armed and ready to use our weapons if you do not identify yourself.” The voice belonged to a man in a pale brown, military uniform, his image appeared above the dashboard a tick after his first words. Keith recognized the uniform from one of his father's old photos in which he was wearing one just like it.

In the background there was a rush of panic. “Is that a galra ship?” “It doesn't identify as galra.” Hushed voices were heard.

Luckily, Keith had been thoughtful enough to not choose a ship from his own empire, instead he went for a model of the Romies, human-like creatures except for their lizard skins, who had developed their technology late compared to most modern societies and rather similar to the humans. Roseanna was one of the first space ship models the Romies had created a good hundred years ago, modeled after planetary aircrafts.

“No don't shoot.” Hunk raised his hands as if to surrender. “We're humans too! We're from Sun Rise but were taken by the galra two years ago.”

There was a deafening silence. The soldier looked stunned, and in the background people got closer into their vision, probably trying to study their faces on their end of the transmission.

“State your names.”

“Hunk Garret.”

“I'm Lance Mclain, and this is our friend Keith Kogane... he's a human born on none human territory.”

Keith gave him a questioning look, and his lover raised his shoulders which he took as 'sort of true'.

“Run the first two name's, and cadet Sprin report the current situation to the president.” The man ordered and the background came back to life, with people nervously following the commands.

“Stay where you are. Any sudden moves will be seen as a threat, and so we will answer it. We'll communicate again once our president has decided whether you can board.”

The line of communication ended without leaving room for them to reply.

Hunk looked with rounded eyes where the visual of the humans disappeared. “But! I wanted to ask who to president was!”

“What a dick!” Lance complained as well, “since when has the lookout become so serious?”

His friend raised his shoulders. “Probably since the galra just waltzed in and took a bunch of people?”

“That's probably it.” Keith crossed his arms infront of his chest. Nevertheless if they had been galra soldiers, it would have still been easy to overtake these unprepared humans. The bright lights? The panicked crew? Yeah, peace of cake.

He looked from Sun Rise's cheerful lights to the other two, who were now giving him looks. “W-what?”

“So, about you being half galra..” Hunk started, hesitantly.

“A half galra prince, and future emperor if both Zarkon and Lotor kick the bucket before Lotor provides creepy little offspring.” His human corrected with his head tilted up, proud smirk across his handsome features.

“My mom would also have to die before I could become emperor.”

Lance's smug face fell, “oh... sorry?” Keith gave him an amused look.

“Okay, anyway! Maybe not mention the fact that you're a half galra prince, and third in line to become the emperor of the galras? From what we just saw they seem to be very on edge with anything that might have galra involved.”

“That's what I thought.” Lance agreed. “But we'll have to tell my parents, and Pidge, she's never going to help us unless we tell her the truth.” The brunette eyed Keith, standing next to him. “Kid's a human bulshit detector.”

“We have to tell someone in charge,” Keith disagreed, “how else will we warn them about the galra? They're not going to believe they're being targeted because the empire lost two human workers. They're not that stupid.”

Lance scoffed at that. “Well, excuse us for just being mere human workers!”

“Lance, that's not what he meant..” Hunk raised his hand impatiently to keep his buddy from ranting. “And, I get that Keith, but first we need to find out who's in charge. See who we can trust. Pidge will know what to do.”

“You trust this Pidge a lot.”

“Yeah, well she's only a human, and young but she's got the brain of a... eighty year old genius, that's right. Never seen a galra that smart.” Clearly, Lance was annoyed.

Keith sighed. “You took what I just said completely wrong.”

“Yeah, right, just like when you told me I could never overpower you!”

“No, you didn't get me wrong then.”

Lance sucked in a breath with all his dramatic flair “What did y-!”

“Shut up guys! They're contacting us again.” Hunk opened their line without leaving any room for them to continue.

The man appeared again, thick frown marking his dark complexion. “Come to the 2nd ship, Yellow light, entrance number 5104. Can you find it?”

“Yes!” Hunk nodded, “so, I was wondering- oh.”

“What a dick!” Lance repeated himself again as the transmission was disconnected.

To Keith's relieve that was enough to distract Lance from their quarrel.

He felt rather apprehensive now that they were approaching the human fleet for a mixture of reasons. For one he had never been outnumbered by a species other than the galra, who he considered his own, humans despite being partly of their race were still foreign to him. Meeting Lance's parents was not something he looked forward to either, he met Lance in the brothel he was forced to work in, how could they possibly accept him as their son's lover?

Worst of all he wasn't sure if he had the patience to go through all the social rituals of meeting people, he wanted to get to this Pidge and find out what happened to his cousin. Not knowing what had gone wrong was like an itch under his skin he could not scratch. Had something happened between the alteans and the galra? Had the very war they worked so hard for to prevent broken through afterall? Was his mother alright?

If he had gotten her into trouble he wasn't sure he could forgive himself.

Next to him Lance was still standing, fidgeting and quiet again. He studied his mood to distract him from his own worries when he suddenly looked straight at him, his lovely lips parted then closed. He read the anxiety off him. “Do you think this looks, alright?” The tips of his tanned index and middle fingers touched his right cheek at the spot where hidden underneath layers of concealer the scar still resided. The scar he got because he caught Keith's attention.

“You can't see it.” His voice was low, the moment hushed, each one of them calming themselves to prepare for the meeting ahead. He brought his hand up to cup Lance's hand against the younger man's cheek. “I'm sorry.”

Lance shook his head. He had told Keith before how apologizing for the scar was like apologizing for them meeting, which he found ridiculous. Still Keith couldn't help himself, the scar reminded him of how inadequate he had been in his role to protect him.

“Don't be. We wouldn't be here if it weren't for you.” The brunette leaned into his touch.

“We are going in.” Hunk's words were only a little louder than soft whispers.

A calm yet tense silence flowed between them as the squares of light became closer. Keith could even look through the windows as they passed them, saw the silhouettes of people as they went about their business, even saw pattern of curtains and the rough shapes of decor. Again Keith found himself surprised by how vulnerable these human made themselves in open space. No galra ship had windows which could be looked into from the outside.

Within the span of only fifteen minutes they had gotten to their location, a small cruiser had come out to guide them to the ship's arrival zone. After they locked their own ship into the zone they took a few deep breaths before departing Roseanna. Hunk rushed a quick reminder to Keith before stepping out, 'don't act too galra, yet'. He nodded stiffly in reaction, slightly annoyed.

Outside armed military were waiting for them. The man they had spoken to at the lead of the group of roughly ten men and women. They made for a rather grim welcome party.

There were no pleasantries either. The leading soldier cut straight to the case once they had walked down from Roseanna. “We were able to identify the two of you. Hunk Garret and Lance McClain, however your friend has to provide some sort of identification.”

They all exchanged a look before Hunk whipped up a half hearted excuse. “We left in a hurry and he lost his id in the chaos of it.”

“Lost it? How convenient.”

“Have you ever been at a garla station? Pick pockets everywhere.” Lance crossed his arms, fixing the man with a frown. “And after two years this is the welcome we're getting? Never would have left the galra if I had now...”

The soldier, though Keith assumed he was of higher ranking than a soldier with the rows of medals pinned to his light brown uniform, matched Lance's frown in return. “Your families are being informed about your arrival. However first you are required to share your account of events in the White rooms.”

Both Lance and Hunk's eyes went wide. “The White rooms?”

“Except for him. Kogane, was it? You will be detained until we find out exactly who you are.” Two soldiers set off towards him after the man informed them about Keith's faith, but before they could reach him both Hunk and Lance stepped infront of him.

“There's no way!” Lance exclaimed loudly. “If you're locking him up you'll have to take me as well.”

Keith could see the back of Hunk's head bopping up and down in a firm nod. “And me! If it weren't for Keith we would have never been able to get back home.”

“That makes me very curious. Who exactly is Keith Kogane, a man apparently capable of releasing you from your galran duties?”

The two friends infront of him exchanged sideways looks before Lance firmly stated. “We're not saying anything further. Either take us all to the white rooms or detain all of us and let the president or his captain visit us in prison.”

“You guys.. it's fine.”

“No way, Keith. We're not letting them take you away from us!” Lance looked over his shoulder and gave him a determined look.

Keith smiled at him.

“Very touching. Escort them all to the locked reception halls.”

“Those are just fancy words for prison.” Lance informed his boyfriend as they got flanked by the soldiers who guided them out of the arrival zone.

They passed by other ships and cruisers, all of them new or very well kept with hardly a scratch on their shiny white painted surface. As they left the large space into the halls, Keith assumed they were in the wealthy part of the fleet, the ceilings were high, stained windows decorated the higher parts of the walls and even the ceiling, illustrated figures and objects with blue, yellow, and red dyed glass. The light from the stained glass illuminated the halls with vibrant colors so strongly Keith was sure they were artificially lid from behind, making them fake windows purely for decoration. The prince didn't understand.

The tiles they were walking on were fancy browns and sepias, shimmering in the light, and the walls were a simple white but decorated with pieces of fabric displaying different sets of colors and symbols. Everything was clean, nothing was fractured or discolored, there were hardly any smells except for a faint detergent.

“Hey, Keith, look.” Lance pointed at one of the banners. It had a red triangle, with a white star in the middle, on the left side on top of stripes of blue and white. “That's were my family was from. They represent countries.”

He frowned at it. The red triangle with the star.. “It's a symbol of a dying star.” A bad omen in galra cultures.

“Uh, what? Don't make my flag sound depressing.. Anyway the country is called Cuba.” Lance looked proudly back, they made a quick pace to wherever they were going and had passed it in a blink.

Keith reveled looking at Lance, proud was a good look on him. He wondered if all humans from Cuba were as handsome as he was? “Cuba.” He tested out the sound. “The country of the white star and the blue stripes.” He decided he didn't care about any omens, he had never been superstitious anyway.

“Yeah, remember it.”

“It's not like I can forget anything involving you.”

His boyfriend made that face, and that awful sound he knew would come came. “Awwwwww!” Even Hunk joined in. It was embarrassing.

For once Lance hadn't been exaggerating. They were being put in a prison, it was an empty prison of six cells, three on either side, bars of steel were meant to keep the prisoners inside them while the captors could still look at them without opening the door. He had seen many of these types of prisons before, mostly on planets with undeveloped technology, barely breaching science on subjects the galra had passed hundreds of years ago. He liked those planets, they had a few things in common, they were all relatively peaceful, and had luxurious environments rich with multitudes of plants, flowers and delicious fruits.

They were all put in the same cell. It was large enough, inside it even had a padded bench and a table presenting what seemed to be some sort of sweets on a silver tray, the tray had a pattern of little flowers stamped into the rim of it. Humans put a lot of thought in unnecessary things, Keith concluded. He wondered if his father had been like that, if he had, that would have certainly annoyed his mother.

“Can you believe these guys?” Lance crossed his arms and huffed.

His large friend seemed to be less bothered, putting himself down on the bench and bending over the tray. “They let us have chocolates, I forgive them.”

“Chocolates?” The galra prince asked, curious.

Hunk took one of the sweets and offered it to him. “Yeah, here taste them! Y-you never had chocolate before?”

“I don't think so..” He took the offered piece and looked it over. It was a small, pink rectangle with rounded edges, and it felt rather inedible between his fingers, like it was a tiny toy. He sniffed it.

“What a hard life.. Lance, your boyfriend never had chocolate ever!”

“Uh, he's a galra prince? He's had stuff better than chocolate.”

“What could possibly be better than chocolate!!” Hunk looked shocked.

“No, Keth! No!” Lance suddenly grabbed his wrist and pulled it away from his mouth. He chuckled. “You need to unwrap it first.”

He was confused. “What?”

Lance took the chocolate from him, and peeled at it until the pink pulled away, it was silver on the inside. “See? They sometimes come wrapped, you can't eat that, we throw that away.”

Keith frowned as he watched Lance's long fingers delicately remove the sheet of pink and silver from a smooth, brown object. Figures, humans even complicate food. Though even without the pink it still didn't look very edible.

His boyfriend looked back at him, a slight blush on his face as he presented the sweet infront of Keith's mouth. Did he want him to...? “Here. It taste good, I promise.” He sounded a touch coy.

With a color tainting his own cheeks he decided to humor him, and moved forward, parting his lips slightly as Lance pressed the chocolate inside his mouth. When he closed his lips he made sure they brushed against his finger tips, enjoying how that made Lance blush even more.

“Something is too sweet here and it's not the pralines.” Hunk hummed playfully.

His eyes widened. “This.. is good.”

“Just good?” Clear disappointment in his friend's voice.

He chewed letting the flavors roll over his tongue. “Better than good?”

“Ugh..”

“Hunk he loves it! Look at that cute overwhelmed face, he doesn't now what just hit his taste buttons.”

The door of the prison opened. “Somebody is being loud in here...”

Lance twirled around from where he was standing looking at Keith, and both he and Hunk gasped in tandem at the sight of the soldier in charge and the new man he brought.

“Mr Holt!” Their voices rang in perfect union.

“That's president Holt!” The grumpy military man said.

“What!?” Lance screeched, and Keith had to cover his ear.

Hunk looked equally stunned. “No, way! That's so cool, mr Holt! I mean.. president Holt.” He voiced the man's name and title in awe.

His humans clearly knew and liked him. The president was an older man, with grey hair and fine lines around his eyes, he didn't look like a fierce leader but like someone on the softer side.

“Thank you, Hunk. I'm sorry to put you boys in here, but because of new protocols I can't release your friend until we get an identification or at least a traceable explanation of who he is and where he's from, and what his connection to the galra is.”

“Alright...” Lance hesitantly looked at Keith, who nodded at him, he had no desire to keep his identity a secret. “But not with your toy soldier over there.”

“Excuse me!?”

“We don't know him and we don't trust him. So, we'll explain everything but only to you, mr president.” He voiced the title with some mirth.

President Holt raised his eyebrows at that. “You do know when you return to your military training Lance McClain, sergeant Iverson here will be in charge of you. He trains our cadets and has a solid position in the look out. He's earned our respect and trust.”

Keith's eyes widened, stunned for a moment as he looked at his boyfriend. Lance had been in the military before he got taken by the galra? For some reason the tanned man looked momentarily surprised as well, unsure before he spoke again.

“That may be, but I don't know him or trust him.” He took a breath. “And I have no intention to return to the garrison.”

“Lance..” Hunk placed a hand on his friend's shoulder. “Are you sure about that?”

“I'm not the same person anymore.” His voice was soft, slightly worn. “I never intended to go back.”

“You are in no position to negotiate, mr McClain.” The sergeant interrupted. “The president can not be left alone with an unknown individual, or for that matter, two estranged people who have been under galra influence for over two years. Neither of you are the same boys who left back then, that wouldn't be possible, for all we know you are all here on a mission for the galra.”

“Fine. Let's not negotiate but compromise.” The president calmly suggested. “Sergeant Iverson will leave but you'll allow me to have my captain to be present.”

Hunk looked doubtful. “We don't really know the captain either.”

“Our new captain, Matt Holt.” The man said with a prideful smirked.

“Whaaaat!?” Both Hunk and Lance cheered with happy grins. Apparently they knew him too.

Keith suddenly felt out of place.

“Wait, wait, wait. Let's compromise further.” Lance smiled slyly.

“Yes..?” Holt asked with heavy suspicion, while Iverson looked furious.

Hunk nodded at Lance, and Keith had no idea what they were thinking. “We'll only agree to tell you everything if... you bring your daughter to the party too. Huh?”

The president groaned, and Keith wasn't sure whether this was a good thing or not.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if space ships have steering wheels.. in that scene I just pictured Keith holding a steering wheel in a death grip. XD 
> 
> Feel free to leave feedback if you want~


End file.
